What If Things Had Been Different?
by eddieknives
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo had a secret. Her name- Oyumi. Starts off at the beginning og the anime, from Oyumi's POV PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME CATNIP IF YOU REVIEW! YES! CATNIP!
1. Default Chapter

Andy: Heeeeelllllllloooooooooo!!!!!!!! **blows kisses to everyone** I'm BACK! I'm ALIVE! WOO HOO!!  
  
Eddie: WOW! This is a shocker! THIS ISNT A TRIGUN FIC!! **Gasp**  
  
Andy: Yeah, and since its NOT- **grabs Inuyasha** you get to sit with me while I write this story, instead of Knives.  
  
Inuyasha: **confused** Wha-?  
  
Andy: And I'm sorry Eddie. We get to boot you to. You're my Trigun character. So-**pushes Eddie out of a window** Bye!! **Grabs Oyumi** you can take Eddie's place.  
  
Oyumi: ooooookay.??? Um..she doesn't own ANYTHING! Except me and the girl she just threw out the window..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
I was just a baby when it happened. Not even a year old. I guess I never really understood why it occurred, and I can't even ask my parents. My mother died because of it, and my father got sealed to a tree because of it.. I never really had the chance to meet them. I frequently find myself listening to the stories the villagers tell of them. My father was a proud hanyou, and my mother was a beautiful priestess.  
  
For most, the past is something we want to put behind us. For me, it's something I long to remember..  
  
"INUYASHA!" The sharp arrow whizzed through the air at it's fast moving target, and silver haired dog demon. In an instant, the arrow pierced his chest and sealed him to the giant tree, his hopes of using the Shikon no Tama broken with his heart.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo! How could.I thought.." The injured hanyou hung limply from the tree, and for a moment, his eyes were almost pleading with the woman in front of him. Only for a moment, the moment before he drifted off into his eternal slumber.  
  
Before him, a tall dark haired priestess dropped her bow and arrows and limped forward to pick up the dropped Jewel, dark puddles of blood trailing behind her.  
  
"Big SISTER!"  
  
"Lady Kikyo! What terrible wounds!"  
  
The villagers gathered around her as she held the small jewel in her hands, and turned to her younger sister Kaede.  
  
"You're hurt! Really badly sister!"  
  
Kikyo winced under the pain of her wounds and opened her mouth to speak. "I- I forgot who I.and now see what-" she gritted her teeth and looked down at the jewel in her hands, " and all for this.the sacred jewel which-" she winced again, and shook under the immense pain.  
  
"You're in pain!" Kaede pleaded, reaching out to her elder sister, "Please, let someone-"  
  
"I won't be alive much longer." Kikyo said, determination filling her words, " So I'm giving this to you. The Shikon no Tama which you must BURN with my body."  
  
Kaede looked up to her sister with pleading eyes, praying hoping that this was all a dream.  
  
"It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it," Kikyo winced once more," and please.please make sure that Oyumi.make sure that Oyumi-" she shut her eyes in pain and whimpered her last breath before falling onto the ground before her.  
  
"Sister Kikyo! SISTER KIKYO!"  
  
Tears streamed down my pail face as I recalled the stories the villagers had told me. The Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls- it was the reason I was without parents today. 


	2. The Sage continues

Andy: Hey, I'm back again. I know the last chapter was just a chuck of the anime, but it makes sense when you get into the story so BARE WITH ME PPL!  
  
Oyumi: OH! Touchy!  
  
**Inuyasha rolls off the couch and grumbles in his sleep**  
  
Andy: I see he is having a good time.  
  
Oyumi: She doesn't own anything except the couch my dad fell off and me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo Hoo! Chapter One  
  
Fifty years had passed since then, and I was fourteen years old and a very powerful priestess as well. I was only a quarter demon, but I still aged like one- very slowly. My Aunt Kaede was older now, and the village priestess. However, I helped her out a lot.  
  
Back when I was little, I started visiting the tree my father was sealed to. I never really found out why, but my father never really seemed dead to me. I always told myself he was just sleeping, and would wake up.but he never did.  
  
"Hey Dad!" I said, as I sat down in front of the tree like I did everyday, pretending he could hear me. I proceeded to tell him about the demons I had helped slay and the people I had helped save that day. The villagers never really saw me as a "demon" even though I had two silver dog- like ears on my head like my dad. I guess they thought that since I was Kikyo's daughter, I was going to a priestess like her.  
  
"SOTA? BUYO?!"  
  
I jumped and fell quiet. Somebody was in the forest besides me. I scrambled to my feet, and ran to hide. Who could this intruder be?  
  
A young girl emerged from the forest, clad in a very unusual looking kimono. My eyes widened in horror. She must be a foreign spy! I held my breath as she approached the sacred tree, and my father.  
  
"Hey there.whachadoin'?" she asked, climbing up onto a giant root. "No!" I whispered, " Get AWAY!" I growled under my breath as she reached to touch my father's ears and shook my head. What was I still doing here? I needed to warn the villagers!  
  
I turned on my heel and raced through the forest back to the village at a speed only a full demon could top.  
  
I didn't know who she was, but she wasn't welcome here.  
  
The village men rushed to the sacred tree before I could even get the words out of my mouth, and informed me to get Kaede.  
  
I nodded and headed for her hut, grabbing my bow and arrows on the way. "Kaede!" I called, throwing back the woven door, " A girl was found in the forest of Inuyasha! They're bringing her back here, and have called for you!" The old woman nodded and stood up, " Come then."  
  
I followed her back through the village just in time to see people gathering around the returning village men.  
  
"Hey! You didn't have to tie me up!" the strange girl hollered, glaring at everybody who looked at her. Whispers flowed through the crowds mouth as people began to mumble about whether she was a spy or not. Her clothes were quite unusual. I didn't get a good look at her face, and was curious about this stranger, so I stepped closer. Kaede, however, stepped in front of me, and walked up to her.  
  
"Demon BEGONE!" she yelled as she through some kind of blessed rice on her. ( A/n: WHAT IS DAT STUFF?)  
  
"Hey! HEY! I'm not a demon, okay!"  
  
I stepped closer to get a better look and froze. S-she has the same face.the same face that my m-mother had. I stood there, staring helplessly at the girl in front of me.  
  
"Are ye not?" Kaede asked, " Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?"  
  
A man stepped up and leaned over to Kaede, "She could be a spy from another village."  
  
"In that case, she would be a fool. Who would invade such a poor village as ours?"  
  
Kaede gasped, finally noticing her face, as I did. "Let me get a good look at ye," she demanded, reaching out to touch her face. "Look clever girl.or be a half wit." Kaede turned her head to get a better look at her and stepped back, " Its there, but I know not why."  
  
I shook my head and stepped back. She couldn't be, that wasn't possible! Who is this girl?  
  
I turned back around and headed for Kaede's hut. Was this some kind of trick? I was so confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Andy: Yay! Chappy one is done! **Kicks Inuyasha** WAKE UP!  
  
Inuyasha: OW! DAMNIT!  
  
Oyumi: Can we give them a preview for the next chapter?  
  
Andy: Sure, why not?  
  
Preview  
  
"Somebody will save us, right? Somebody's got to!"  
  
I looked over at Kagome, "Somebody."I mumbled, and looked back ahead, " OH CRAP! DIVE!"  
  
I pushed Kagome down just in time to dodge another swoop from Mistress Centipede. We skid to a stop just in front of the sacred tree. I clutched my stomach and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hello Kikyo."  
  
I froze. It couldn't be. Hell would have to freeze over before he could-  
  
I slowly lifted my head.  
  
Oh.  
  
My.  
  
GAWD!  
  
Hell just froze over.  
  
Andy: Hope to see you SOON! 


End file.
